powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
"You know that I'm an idiot, so I can't understand you... "The Powerful Ones"... but It's also because I'm an idiot that I can't withstand your selfish actions" -Even if it's truly an idiot Add can give some cool talks. Add is a power and currently one of the most powerful immortals that ever existed, despite his unlimited regenerative capabilities he doesn't have any other "real" physical powers. He's usually decipted as the prototype of naive hero because of his good will and sense of justice. 'Appearace' Add has messy dark hair and light grey eyes. It's in good physical shape and broad-shouldered like a normal healthy boy because his body keeps regenerating. He's often seen with simple T-shirt or hoodie, the reason is that because of the nature of his ability his clothes are going to end up ripped apart each time he fights, so he wants to save money. 'Background' 'Creation' The first thing created was certainly perfect, but also because of it's perfection it was totally alone. It wandered the universe searching for a life form to merge with, and then it found the humans, a young race from Earth, curious and still evolving. We were chosen to hold it's power in exchange for letting it be with us. Journey When the entity entered Earth and released it's powers into some humans, the ones who couldn't asimilate that energy died of total biological failiure, but the ones who did became power users. Add was born in Carson City (Nevada) being the son of Leah Halls, a native woman from Las Vegas, and Noah Schwarth, a belgian tourist who decided to stay when met Leah. At the age of 16 he became a power user by getting a "fragmet" of the entity inside him. At first he thought that his power was just the normal enhanced condition common in power users and, after showing his abilities to his fathers, he started a journey to look for answers. In his way he crossed paths with Anne Collet, his ex-girlfriend, who also became a power user of hypercompetence, and joined her. In his search for a place for power users Add arrived to Helise, an artificial island created as a huge scientific facility. After gathering as much information as he could he left the island in order to look for a huge power fragment that ended up at the Titikaka lake. On their way Add and Anne met Karina Petrova and her group, a bunch of power users who where also looking for that fragment. Karina used her mental manipulation powers with Anne, making her an apathic puppet perfect for evolving by asimilating the fragment. After they got the fragment into Anne, she developed nonexistence and got out of control, breaking from Karina's mental control and then flew to the Tierra del fuego archipelago, where she started anihilating anything she saw. When Add managed to get there after fighting Karina's group he tried to talk to her, but got his left arm destroyed and almost killed (at that moment he didn't know about his regeneration powers). With his last energy he moved the entire island where they were fighting away from civilization and proceeded to use his End Creation, turning Anne's nonexistence into existence, trapping her into an stone-like form and then he letting her sink in the Pacific ocean, where she is still trapped. 'Blackout' After the events in his journey and trapping Anne he completely vanished, litterally he wasn't anywere anymore, and appeared again an entire year later, floating on the same place where he had his fight with Anne, with no memories of what happened in the time he was missing. 'Break' Add returned to his normal life in Nevada for two months. He didn't use his power, but yes his abilities, making his life easier compared with before the "event". His parents were happy of having their son back, but still the authorities around the world where starting to find out about "power users". 'Powers' Most of Add's supernatural capabilities are just side effects from his The End power. 'Abilities' Add has a Regenerative Healing Factor that is improved temporaly with Accelerating Regeneration when he takes damage for a long time . He has currently achieved absolute level but he'll eventually reach a superior level, able to ignore all limitations and supprass all immunuties. Even if he can heal from anything his regeneration time is very unstable, being as fast as the basic healing factor common in power users the most of the times and healing almost instantly sometimes. This powers allow him to heal others via transfusions . Due to his healing power he developed Enhanced Health and Peak Human Condition, but its able to suprass it breaking muscles and bones while regenerating at the same time. By becoming independent of everything Add is free even from his own fate and impossible to be mimicked as if by any means gets replicated, the one who tries to copy him will only get a weak healing factor. The End Add's main power. He literally creates, deletes and manipulates ends in all their meanings and forms, from methaphysical to conceptual however he wants. Even though he could easily overwhelm other power users with such ability he isn't use it in real fights. This could also be the reason of his immortality, though this is just a rumor he could have just erased his own "end" in order to prevent death by [[Absolute Immortality|'any way'.]] Now he can be described as a "void" or "black hole" since every time something that could be interpreted as an end (such as Nonexistence as an example) is simply negated when in contact with him. This applies to all kind of ends. 'Fighting style' Because of his impossibility to fully use his End Creation Add often aguments his poor combat skills with his regeneration, letting his opponent attack him in order to get closer and engage close physical combat. He has a technique called "Add Hug", '''when he gets close enough he grabs his oponent like in a bear hug and then moves all his peak human strength to his arms, crushing his own bones and the ones of the target's chest, back and arms (he learned this technique in his fight with Riya). ''"Just... deal with it..."-''Add referring to his peculiar immortality. '''Personality Add despite his usually called stubborn personality does show signs of being very kind underneath his exterior as shown by the various methods he goes through for the sake of other people. However, this comes at a cost of causing pain to himself or others. He often keeps his face stiff and thus surprising everyone by his concern for the individual. He is mostly result-oriented, hence he is not bothered by any process, as long as no other person gets hurt other than himself and if it gives him the desired result. He will even challenge Omnipotence if he has to. As a result, most of his actions are loathed by those who are aware of his true intentions'.' Inna pointed out that his intentions of helping others are not a good reason for him to hurt himself, as even if he himself is used to the pain, there are those who will find it painful to see him hurt. It should be noted that Inna herself almost wept when she was telling him that.She also adds that if he stick to his way, he will not be able to save the person he want to save the most. Add believes that he is insignificant and is thus willing to become the scapegoat, no matter how significant the situation is to him, in order to protect everyone and keep them happy, but also appears to be very manly despite his age. Relations Alex Iuden : Alex is one of the most powerful entities that vistited this universe, probably just below the left Ruler.Add as a fragment holder can feel the presence of Alex, as well as the other power users. By his side, Alex feels curiosity about Add, seen him as a great ally, comrade and posible friend. Inna : At first their relationship was based on mutual curiosity but it eventually evolved to something deeper. Inna loves Add, but she knows that if he keeps evolving at this rate he'll become a trascendent being and she will have to kill him at some point. Add feels just physically attracted to Inna, and sees her like a perfect way to "commit suicide" when his moment arrives, thinking that as the embodiment of death she'll be able to kill him. They have a deal for one to not interfere with the other's "business" ao they don't cause any univeral conflict. Riya ': She's Add's most inspirational figure and his hand to hand combat "teacher". Riya acts like a older sister figure, showing him everything he needs and helping him in her very own "way". He will follow Riya to the end of the world if needed and feels thet he needs to pay her for all she has done for him. Their training sessions often end with Add blown up, but are also very instructive and help him improving at a great speed but also in a very weird way, all because Riya keeps working with him no matter what. Their training takes place randomly, usually in Riya's particular dimension. 'Cassius ': Add is a former member of the U.U.E. that took the role of errant boy and research subject. He joined it because of the influential propaganda, beliving that he was actually helping the world.Now as a reward for his work, if he gets killed by Omnipotence, the only known force able to stop him, then his "Cassius Spawn Point" will simply bring (in the U.U.E. universe) him back and then send him back to his universe. ' Lilia : As his friend, adviser, and counselor, Lilia frequently scolds and physically harms Add in order to try to get his act together. Add often reciprocates her actions by making comments about her annoyance. Despite that, she genuinely cares about his well-being, enough to force him to leave the U.U.E, and understands him deeply. Lilia often keeps track of him.She also hinted at knowing about his "accidents", but to what extent and whether she knows of other members' involvement is questionable. 'The Four Assholes' This group has three members that could be classified as Add's best "friends", they could be considered the stupid version of the Four Horsemen. Adam:' ' He acts as the straight man of the group. He is usually involved in Add's and Aaron's wild ideas despite his disapproval. Despite his diligent nature Adam usually goes along with the absurde pranks that his friends do, even being the one who iniciattes them sometimes. Despite the fact that they always seem to enjoy his company, Adam feels a great amount of isolation in the trio at certain stages feeling like he's the odd one out or that they might be holding themselves back around him because he's not on their wavelength. Aaron: ' ' Aaron usually acts immature together with Add, he gets himself into trouble more often than he should. Despite his bad boy looks, he is actually quick-witted and smart. Thanks to this he's the "cool" in the group, often seen as the leader by other people and being the one who usually ends arguments. Add: 'Despite his behavior and unusual actitude, he obviously cares deeply about his friends and the eccentric manner he adopts when he is around them is his way of expressing affection. He gets bored and irritated easily, those character traits often influence Adam and Aaron to do stupid things according to his whims. He's usually decipted as the weaker of them, but still manages to miracolously keep up with them somehow. 'Adrian: Despite his looks and charisma, he is a bit of an idiot. He seems to be quite insensitive at times. He acts like the tough gy of the group but espite this, he has never showed any violent tendency outside of occasional hitting his friends when they are too annoying. Adrian is also a generally good-hearted person, who usually apologizes in the name of the group when Aaron isn't able to get rid of the problems they make. 'The Ladies' This are the most influential girls in Add's life appart from Inna and Riya! Naomi : Add greatly admires Naomi as his senior, and he views her as adetermined and reliable leader. She is one of the few people to acknowledge his skills, even though she can't recollect his name often at first. She is one of the few to know about his "true skills", given that she asked Add to become a U.R. member. While she initially had a bad impression of his actions, this shown she later came to an understanding on the intent behind everything he does, and does not see Add in a bad light because of it. Eve : Add's first impression of Eve was that she was an cuter version of Naomi, in others words a goddess with a sly personality, but lacking in diligence from his point of view at the time. Eve's "immortality" reminds Add a lot of himself, and he makes frequent comments about their affinity with one another; at one point commenting on how he found her usual teasing nature towards him much cuter than her usual appeal when combined with her beauty. Because of both being unkillable in the end, when nothing is left they will be the only ones. She's another "spawn point" of Add and one of the few who know how to truly kill him. WIP 'Lifestyle' His heart it's being kept from regenerating in the U.U.E.'s central headquarters. The new member of the U.U.E., Zen Kobayashi, is sudying him in order to determinate if he's also a waved entity. 'Trivia' -Hates magic-related powers because he can't understand them. -Add is based on the concept of justice: eternal and slow-minded, but always doing the right thing. -When Add's Accelerating Regeneration is active he emmits some kind of "smoke" from his wounds, because of the abnormal healing speed even for him. -Thank's to AncientAlphaGear, GoN, CoolCat, Omni and my sis for letting me mention their awesome characters. -His alias "Unkillable Monster" is a reference to the "Invincible Monster". -When not wasting their time in useless things, The Four Assholes are usually telling dick jokes. -Add likes sea cucumbers and usually scared Zen using them. -Because of what happened in The Ottawa Incident he usually cries when is alone. Determination.jpg|Determination. END.jpg|End Creation. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters